Santa Baby
by MelMel1234
Summary: When April dresses up and Jackson gets a little too hot and bothered (this is really heavy smut so read at your own risk)


SUPRISE this is a not so great, SUPER SMUTTY (don't come complaining after) fic I wrote thanks to Ann and Missy 3 MERRY CHRISTMAS :) This is AU, based around season...9? :)

disclaimer: I don't own this stupid show aka grey's anatomy.

* * *

 **Santa Baby**

"We need a Santa." Arizona chirped, walking into the ER as the residents packed around the nurse's table, groaning into their coffees. No one wanted to be here during Christmas week, but Jackson had decided to take Christmas off after spending last year getting stalked by three girls who'd injured their feet ice skating. Apparently, the injury didn't make them immobile enough to not follow him down every hallway.

"I think you're supposed to be looking for him in the North Pole. I hear he's got a sweet gig there, working once a year." Alex said, rolling his eyes, and stopping halfway through when he saw Arizona's menacing frown.

"I'm serious. We always have someone dressed as Santa, go around the paediatric unit to give the sick kids presents. It's tradition. They're counting on it." Arizona replies, dipping her hand into the bowl of peppermint canes.

"I did it last year so I'm out. This kid Thomas wanted a nerf gun for Christmas and I promised him he could get one. He went around the hospital drenching all the nurses, and they took it out on me. I didn't get a good case for a week." Alex says, shaking his head at the memory, "Avery, it's your turn."

"Uh no thank you. Plus, I don't think I trust all the parents here to be fine with Black Santa. It might be a little too soon, especially for Jen and Peter who insisted I rid my hands of the devil spirit before I touched their daughter." He grimaced, recalling that particularly disturbing turn of events. The pledge he'd taken to cure everyone wasn't always working in his favour.

"That's not the problem. Mark said he'd do it, but we don't have a costume. We waited too long and now all the stores have run out of them." Arizona pouted, sticking the candy in her mouth.

"Hm, maybe they're all jewish!" Alex exclaimed, earning a chuckle from Jackson and scorn from Arizona.

"Got one!"

They all looked up to see a heavily pregnant Meredith waddling towards them, carrying a plastic bag.

"Oh yay! I am so happy. Good job!" Arizona praised, claping her hands in glee.

"You might not want to praise me yet. They were all out of santa ones, and the only ones they had left were Mrs. Claus." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, well… that's something!"

"Nobody wants to come deliver them presents. That's like discount Santa." Alex muttered.

"Sexist much?," Jackson asked, working his way through his 3rd candy cane, " is just as cool. She probably does half the work, let's be real."

"True." Meredith nodded. "Plus, the kids only care about the presents anyway."

"Fine, okay, well…. Who's gonna do it?" Arizona asked, staring at Meredith.

"Uh, excuse you, my bump rarely fits into maternity clothing." She scoffed.

"Well, I can't wear it. They all know me, it takes away the magic." Arizona said, and slyly turned her gaze on Cristina.

Cristina turned her attention towards the group, having steadily ignored them all along while flipping through a medical journal, "Funny. First of all, I hate happy children. Second of all, I'm with Avery on this. These parents aren't ready for Santa's Korean wife who only says ho ho ho when she is talking about Meredith over there."

Meredith laughed, and Jackson wondered that the whole idea of twisted sisters was becoming more and more clear to him.

"Fine! Then who on earth am I going to find who is willing to do this?!"

"Hi guys. Sorry I'm late. I was up the whole night baking gluten free, vegan cupcakes for all my patients. I can't use rich ingredients because of their bowel movements, you know."

Jackson looked at her and smirked. She was too adorable. Just adorable enough to actually do this. And he didn't seem to be the only one who was thinking that, because looking around he noticed that all eyes were on her.

"Uh…. guys?"

it was.

* * *

"Um, are you sure this is a outfit?" April called out from inside the bathroom.

They were all sitting in the attendings lounge having their lunch, while she went into the bathroom and tried the costume.

"Yes, April. It says so on the label." Meredith yelled back.

"Ergh, okay." She made a frustrating sound and Jackson pondered for a second why she was being fussy. He thought about her a lot lately. They've been having this… thing. He didn't know what to call it. A few drinks later on his birthday back in August and his face was buried between her legs and she'd touched him in ways he never knew was possible. And then that happened a few more times after that, and a few more.

"Kepner, come out, we have to go!" Arizona said, tapping on the door.

"Oh, okay. Just…. Um, okay."

They all shifted their attention to the door, which slightly opened ajar, and saw a small redhead peek from it.

"Ho, ho, ho Kepner."

Mark's wolf whistle behind him barely brought him to his senses.

Hot damn. This was wrong. This was so so wrong, but fuck him if it wasn't so right. She stepped out in a thick red satin dress, off the shoulders with a short flowy skirt. It was short, and wildly inappropriate. There was fur lining the edges of the skirt and her wrists and the line along her shoulders. She'd worn a Santa hat on top and black boots.

Well, fuck.

"Nice, April." Arizona said, "You look great. Okay now let's go."

April walked off, shooting him an uncomfortable smile and pulling on her skirt.

They looked out the window as she approached the first room, smiling and walking in, and he watched the little kid's face beam.

"We all agree that we have realised our Mrs. Claus fantasies for the first time, right?" Mark asked, his eyes gleaming.

"Dude, no." Jackson chastised, shooting him a disgusted look.

"I wonder how many 16 year olds are going to experience their first ever boner in this hospital today." Alex chirped in, as he chuckled under his breath.

"Seriously, I am going to sock you in the face." Jackson muttered, aggressively eating his carrot stick.

"What you don't think she looks good?" Alex asked.

"Of-of course she does!" He exclaimed, sneaking in a peek. Truth is, she looked so good that all he wanted to do was rip that dress and unwrap her like a present, before gulfing her down. He could practically feel himself growing at the thought, and now he was thinking about how much of a teenager that made him.

"This is just so wrong dude. It's a children's fantasy character that we are sexualising." He groaned, when she bent slightly to give the 2 year old cleft pallet patient he had that morning a hug. If there was a hell, he was going to be first in line.

"Uh, there's a sexy minions costume. I think we're beyond that." Mark commented, "It's just… so…."

"So what?" Lexie asked, plopping down on the seat next to Mark.

"Kepner as ." Mark said.

"Oh, yes. I think I was mesmerised for like a good 10 minutes. I just stood there and stared." Lexie shrugged, and Mark's face lit up.

"Ew no, you're disgusting," Lexie said, sensing what his glee might be about, "But… I don't necessarily blame you."

"That's my girl." He said, leaning forward and earning a kiss from her.

"Can we please stop talking about my…April… like that." Jackson said, clearing his throat at the slight slip.

His colleagues stared back at him with their brows raised.

"Your April?" Meredith asked, a heavy grin to her voice, that could have been because she had walked in on them during her 'drunken' baby shower last Thursday, where everyone had to drink themselves senseless because she couldn't, and had caught them in a very compromising position. Let's just say, Meredith realised there's more than one thing April does on her knees.

"Shut up." Jackson muttered, turning his attention back to April. Bad bad idea.

"Hey, Avery."

Jackson tore his gaze away to glance at Alex, "Yeah?"

"You might wanna look away before you tear through those pants."

The room burst into laughter, and Jackson scorned. He wasn't about to tell Alex he wasn't wrong.

* * *

Jackson heard Christmas music the moment he entered the apartment and smiled to himself. Although Alex was pretty much the Grinch's human cousin and he himself was an enthusiastic bystander only willing to participate because no one could beat April's mince pies, April alone had turned their apartment into what looked like Santa Claus's vacation home. It was so…. much. Well, if she liked it. Plus he did like the advantage of using the mistletoes that were lying around the house.

He walked into the kitchen to find her bending over the oven, pulling out what looked like Christmas cookies. She still hadn't taken the costume off and he realised now just how short that dress really was. He could see the edges of the red lace panties she'd worn underneath, her butt peeking through, from the fact that it was one size too small. This costume was something else.

"Hey, I was wondering when you'd get home." April smiled, when she saw him and he realised he had slightly drifted off into his dirty fantasies.

"I finished all my post ops," He smirked, knowing she had caught him staring at her ass. It happened a lot more than he would care to admit. No that's a lie. He had no trouble admitting it. "Alex isn't coming home today."

She grins, knowing exactly what he's insinuating from that.

"Hm. Good to know." She shrugs, stepping towards the counter, "I was baking cookies."

April runs her fingertips on the edges of the bowl, and slowly dips her finger into the batter, coating her finger with the mixture. She brings it up to her lips, and with her eyes fixated on his, she opens her lips, slowly sticking the finger inside her mouth and dragging it out as slowly as she can.

His eyes widened, and he subconsciously licked his lips, entranced by her actions.

She beckoned him forward, and he stepped towards her, watching as she dipped her finger in the batter once more.

"I'm not sure if it tastes good. Can you try?" She asks, innocently batting her lashes.

He nods, leaning forward to take her finger into his mouth, when she moves it away and smears it across her chest, the chocolate getting caught to the ends of the furs lining her dress.

"Go on." She urges him, and he is shocked to say the least. April is by no means innocent, but she was never usually this much of a tease. Maybe it was the costume.

He leans forward darting his tongue across her chest, and groans when he hears a strangled moan escape from between her lips. He licks the skin, taking the batter completely off, and faces her again to find her flushed. He grins. He hadn't even touched anything particularly sensitive yet.

"You like?" She asks, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

"I love." He says, not knowing what he meant when said that.

She smiles.

"You know when I was in high school, my friend Brianna's older sister taught us this dance routine for Santa Baby, but they didn't let us do it at the talent show," She says this while taking his hand and leading him towards his bedroom, opening the door and ushering him inside, "Apparently it was too suggestive. Maybe you'd like to be the judge of that?"

She pushes him back roughly on the bed, and he can't do much except be the witness to whatever it is that was happening to him. He had never been this ready for anything ever. She walks to the turntable he bought her a couple of months ago, and lowers the stick, letting the song play into the room.

 _Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me_  
 _Been an awful good girl_  
 _Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

No matter how prepared Jackson thought he was to see April Kepner strip dance to Santa Baby, he had no idea how to deal with it when it actually happened. She was intoxicating. The way she moved her hips, slow and soft and so elegant. Her arms moving across her body so seductively and the way her long, creamy legs moved, almost as if they were floating on air. She was breath taking and devastatingly sexy. Oh she was going to be consumed tonight. He would live and breathe April Kepner. No wonder they were almost suspended for this. He needed to find whoever Brianna's sister was and send her a care package thanking her for this gift.

When she turned around, and bent over and wiggled her butt in his face, well then, he wasn't responsible for his actions after that. The tight rip of the clothing is all they heard.

"Jackson! Did you… did you rip through your boxers?"

He looked at her cheekily, "It was an old pair. They were tight, I swear, I shrunk them in the washer."

She laughs loudly, her head thrown back, and he mimics her expression. She had the most beautiful laugh.

He falls back on the bed, dragging her with him. She giggles, placing her legs on either side of his torso, and running her hands up his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He grins, palming her ass and watching her dainty fingers meticulously work. He waits patiently until she slips the last button off, and pulls himself up slightly, so she can push the shirt off his body.

"I'm gonna try something different, okay?" He asks, because he's been wanting to do this for a while now, but she's still new to the whole thing so he didn't want to scare her.

She looked unsure for just a second, her fingers absently scratching his facial hair, but eventually she nodded, smiling brightly after a while, "Okay."

He grinned,"Turn around."

She furrowed her brow for a second, but obeyed him, turning around, her back facing his front. He lay back down again, fully horizontal, and put his hands firmly on her waist, slowly pulling her towards his face.

"Eh Jacks- Oh. Shit."

He chuckles, as much as he can considering the fact that his mouth was placed on her core, already exploring with his tongue.

"You like that?" He mumbles against his, his lips finding her clit, and slowly sucking it into his mouth.

"Uh huh, baby, oh God, baby." She cried out, possibly a little shocked at the new angle, and the nerves he was able to touch when his tongue was buried deep inside her with his nose rubbing up against her opening.

But he was smiling at the fact that she called him baby. They weren't really together yet, so she hadn't really used terms of endearment around him. This was her first time. Something about that turned him on more than anything else.

She fell forward slightly when he stuck his tongue inside her, slowly pushing in and pulling out in a steady rhythm.

"Just… yes, like that. Just like that." She moans, holding on to his thighs, leaning her face against his stomach.

Just when he thought it couldn't get sexier, he felt her small hands on him, holding on to his length, rubbing up and down.

"Baby, you don't-" He was going to tell her he'd wait his turn, because he had no idea that 69ing was something April knew how to do but all he got as a reply was her tongue flicking the head.

"Fuck, baby girl." He inhaled through his teeth, fingers digging into her hips as she rubbed herself on his face, silently letting him know that he should continue. He wasn't one to deny.

He felt her lick him, from the base to the tip, one long lick after the other. Her thumb traced the tip, and he could feel her taking the pre come on to her thumb. She turned her face slowly, pulling her core away from his face for just a moment to lock her eyes with his, before she sticks her thumb into her mouth.

"Mm… delicious." She smirks, and before he can have an aneurysm thinking about what he just witnessed, she lowers her core back down and places her mouth on him, taking as much as of him as she could, which was a surprising considering everything.

So that's what she meant when she called him delicious.

He concentrated on the feeling of her head bobbing up and down his length, while her fingers toyed with his balls, and tried very very hard not to come two minutes into it.

"Uh, Jackson, I am going to be- I will- on your face" She breathed heavily, her voice rising higher and higher as he delved his tongue deeper into her.

"Wouldn't have it any other way baby." He replied, grinning against her.

She laughed breathlessly, "Well then… I'll keep my mouth right here until you're all done."

And if that wasn't it to end him, she carelessly grazed her teeth down his length, careful not to bite, and that was his undoing.

While her hips throbbed erratically against him, his tongue lapping at her core faster, he felt her swallow every last bit of him.

Exhausted she flopped on top of him, her face on his upper thigh, her breath blowing against his now soft member. He opened his eyes, heart beat thumping heavily on his chest, as he eyed her pink, swollen clit, smiling at how adorable every single inch of April was. Even down here.

"Jackson….. I know I haven't _really_ had sex, but that is some of the best sex of my life." She sighed, not bothering to move just yet.

"You will. Have real sex, I mean. Soon." He replies.

"Today?" She asks, craning her neck to look at him.

He laughs, "So enthusiastic, but no. You need the works for your first time. A date, flowers, candles, the works."

"Yeah?" She asks, and he can hear the smile in her voice.

"Yes."

There's a beat of silence before April sighs, "I can't feel my legs. I might have to stay here for like… forever."

Chuckling, he shrugs, "I mean I have a great view so…"

"Jackson!" She yells turning her hand behind to swat at his chest.

She waits for a second, and he can tell what's coming.

"Wanna go again?" She asks, well, gasps more like, before his mouth is already on her.

"What are you waiting for?"

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING!

p.s: the title is the song Santa Baby by Earth Kitt. It i disturbingly sexy song, I swear.


End file.
